


The Forgiveness Anxiety

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Episode: s02e23 Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has an anxiety attack in class when Mr. Matthews announces the Forgiveness Project. Lucas helps her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgiveness Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve personally never experienced a anxiety attack, but I’ve seen it written before and my friend has had one. I apologize if this is inaccurate.

She’s never really told her friends that she gets them. The pills her mom gets help, but she hasn’t been able to afford them in a while, so the attacks are more frequent now.

Mr. Matthews has just assigned something called the Forgiveness Project and Maya’s thoughts are racing. She can hear him asking her a question when she doesn’t write anything down, but it’s as if her brain is malfunctioning.

“Maya…” Lucas’ voice breaks through the muddled haze of her mind and she turns to look at him, but her eyesight is blurry and the only thing she can see is the blue of his eyes. And suddenly…

“I. Can’t. Breathe.” She whispers harshly to him. His eyes go wide and he looks up to see Mr. Matthews looking at the blonde with concern in his eyes.

“Sir, can I…?” With a nod from the teacher, Lucas helps Maya, who is panting and wheezing now, out of her chair and out into the hallway. He can hear Riley asking something with concern in her voice, but Lucas ignores it in favor of Maya’s sudden attack.

“Maya, look at me.” His voice is soft as he puts a knuckle under her chin and lifts her head so she looks at him. Her eyes are hazy and her breathing is too fast, breath hitting his face every second.

“Lucas… I can’t… Help…” She starting to get red in the face and her eyes are wide and panicked.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls to his chest, resting her head over his heart. “Maya, listen to me. Breathe.” He takes her hand and presses it to his chest, taking deep breathes. “In. Out. In. Out.” And with each word, he breathes in and out deeply, allowing her to feel the rise and fall of his chest.

Slowly, Maya begins to calm down. She keeps her head against his chest, eyes closed and her breathing no longer panicked.

“Maya, you don’t have to tell me what happened,” Lucas keeps his voice soft, even though he’s worried about the blonde beauty in his arms. “You’ll get enough of that from Riley later.” She chuckles against his neck, warm breath coming out more natural than before. He pulls away slightly and tilts her head so she has to look at him. “I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

A sigh shudders past her lips and her eyes are such a brilliant green, he can’t help but lean in and give her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Thank you,” she whispers as she rests her head against his shoulder, where it stays until the bell rings for their next class.


End file.
